A Rey of light
by hidethespider
Summary: "A Rey of light in the darkness when he had needed it the most." Ben's thoughts during THAT particular scene. SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Something that I was inspired to write after watching The Rise Of Skywalker. I loved the movie, so impressed with how Abrams managed to sort out Johnsons mess. Even though it was heartbreaking the way it ended between Rey and Ben, it was a satisfying ending for me. It was bittersweet, but I was always certain Ben wouldn't survive this film. And yet, the Reylo piece of my heart wished for some satisfaction, and it was delivered beautifully. This is just a short rambling one shot of what I imagined Ben would have felt in his last moments. I just had to let my feelings out in some way.****I always appreciate comments and feedback. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**_**

He needs_ to get to her. _

He swings himself up over the edge of the cliff, stumbling to his feet. He needs desperately to get to her, but his body betrays him and he struggles to keep his balance.

She is right there, only a few metres away. _Rey_. His Rey of light, she who had pulled him away from the darkness which had consumed him for so many years. Ever since she came into his life, she had been like a little orb of light sticking to his heart.

_So close. Yet so far._

He grabs her and pulls her to him. For the first time he looks upon her with Ben's eyes, and what a sight she is. So _beautiful_. So _bright_. He pulls her to him and just holds her for a moment. Her body is cold and it scares him. Her fire has gone out, and it doesn't become her.

He knows what he has to do. For a moment he looks around, trying to find any other option. Now that he finally has her in his arms he doesn't ever want to let go. For a brief moment, he imagines what it would be like to live. To stay by her side. Grow old with her. But then, what kind of a life could they have shared? Never would he fully be able to do penance for his sins, for all the lives he had so viciously ended. In what world could he stay alongside her, should they both by some miracle get out of there alive?

One more second is what it takes him to decide. His Rey of light needs to live. To carry on bringing brightness and goodness in the galaxy. He places a hand on her waist, and slowly his own life force transmitting into her. And that's when he feels it fully. A side of the force he hasn't felt in a long time. _Light_. His life for some of her light. _A fair trade_, he thinks.

He feels a hand on his and once he looks up he is met by a pair of brown eyes, a bit lighter than his own. Always lighter. Everything's lighter with her.

She smiles at him. "Ben" she whispers. For the first time he is feeling at home being called that. Kylo Ren was no more. Kylo Ren was dead and gone forever. Ben knows that he will be too, soon enough. Now all he wants is to remain close to her; to feel her warmth, her strong force, for as long as possible. She was such a force of nature. So powerful, yet so good. All that Ben had wished to be once, but to which he had failed miserably.

He feels her hands upon his cheeks as she looks straight into his eyes. She presses her lips onto his before he knows it.

A dyad in the force. _Two that is one._ He hadn't fully understood what that meant, but he does now. Two people mirroring each other, melting together to complete one another. He knows then that he will never truly be gone. No matter what shape or form the universe has planned for him next, she will keep him grounded. Calm. Peaceful.

As they break apart and she looks at him again, he feels the corners of his mouth twitch. A warmth that is ascending from his toes. _He smiles_. His first and last smile would be for _her_. His Rey of sunshine. His light in the darkness when he had needed it the most. He feels calm as he looses his grip around her and falls backwards. His little life force that is left is leaving him. He doesn't mind. He had saved her in the end, and that was all that mattered. His Rey would keep shining for many years to come and when it was the right time he would greet her and welcome her back into his arms in the spirit world. He would wait forever for her. _For his Rey of light._


End file.
